ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Slaughterhouse III (Windurst)
Removed an Exploit from listing. This should not be atempted. Please do not attempt to do this OP if you have server lag. It can cause you to loose the exp and notes. If you dc after dropping the bomb your unable to complete this op. ---- Is getting XP in the same PT as the campaign OP person really considered an exploit? Maybe it was part of the original plan for SE to allow people to do it? Do you have proof it is an exploit? And no I have no proof that it is not an exploit but it IS in the game and SE hasn't taken steps to correct it. This is not an exploit. I have called a GM to ensure that it wasn't. The GM confirmed it was intended to have everyone in party get experience from ONE players OP. DarkJax 21:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) This is what I wrote before: I just tried it with someone else. We both got Slaughterhouse 3. I dropped my bomb first. We both touched the ??? and both got 361 xp. However, the 2nd person couldn't drop her bomb. We tried it again but this time, only one of us had the OP active. After the bomb exploded, we both got XP. The person who got the OP went back and got the OP again. Touched the ??? and the bomb dropped. After it exploded we both got the XP. Apparently only one person with the Campaign OP active is allowed in a party for all party members to get XP. Finally... was there really a need to destroy the whole page even regarding the the section about bombs being disarmed by monsters? --Razorcat 07:00, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Monsters disarming bombs I have yet to see this happen. I have NMs, Imps, Yags, all lap dance on my bomb and it never got "disarmed". Putting a verify tag on this. ★--Aizenmyou 23:53, 31 October 2008 (UTC)★. I also haven't seen this happen either. -Razorcat Perhaps it's a matter of whether or not you have tags on? --Azulmagia 04:46, 22 January 2009 (UTC) In the April 2009 they seemed to have put this back into place. On two occasions I have had bombs disarmed by mobs guarding the fortification. I also witnessed the same thing happening to another player. This did not happen to me prior to the update. You get no message when this occurs, your bomb just disappears and you get the "You find nothing out of the ordinary" message when you check the ???. Someone please confirm and we can update the page. DarkJax 05:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::※I tested this and an Imp flew over my bomb, did not stop and no animation or text, my bomb then vanished. ☆--Aizenmyou 02:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC)☆ Had this happen to me today. Dropped a bomb, and it vanished 5 seconds later. Sent a GM call, who referred it to the Developers, and also sent a bug report via POL Service & Support. Hopefully this is just something that got bugged somehow. --Liteholt 02:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I've had this happen to now after that April update. I'm not sure if its due to monsters disarming though. Its happened to me when no monsters are there as well. Razorcat 04:13, 19 April 2009 (UTC) This is most likely a bug: I say that because I have had this happen twice, now. I did place a GM call about it and the GM said he or she would look into it and make sure that the game is working properly. He did not say it was something that was changed in the update, intentionally or un-intentionally. This leads me to believe it is a bug and not something intentional. The only thing I can assume is that when they addressed the free skill-ups on fortifications and campaign mobs, during campaign battles, it may have bugged some campaign operations. Both times, I was on SMN and as soon as I summon an avatar, my bomb disappeared. Has anyone else doing this operation performed an action that is (for lack of a better term) skillable, after the bomb has been placed? Perhaps, that may be the problem. I don't plan on doing this operation again, until I know the issue is resolved; especially, when I can use the tags for other operations. I plan on checking the other ops for issues like this as well, especially if it involves campaign battle zones or mobs.--Dijidl 13:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *** Well I did it again today. First time, it was dropped normally. Then as soon as campaign mobs appeared, the bomb disappeared. Second time, it was dropped normally. It exploded normally. No campaign mobs appeared. Third time, it was dropped normally. It exploded normally. No campaign mobs appeared. Razorcat 05:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC)